A Odd Encounter
by fionnamarshalllee
Summary: When Ben and Gwen spend another summer with their Grandpa in Maysville Tennessee they discover another omnitrix is out there and they meet the girl who is carrying it along with her odd family. Rated M for language and possibly adult scenes in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ I'm putting the part below to introduce the OC's I made for this. It just describes what they look like.

Hi my name is Alex Benson I'm 16, stand at 5'5" and have 5'5" long wavy brown hair with lime green dip tips, sky blue bangs, and purple highlights. I have the right side of my lip pierced, along with my nose, eyebrow, belly button and ears with small gauges and two others on my ear lobe and one at the top in my cartilage. I have 10 year old younger brother with strawberry blonde hair sky blue eyes and standing at 4'4". My mom is 5' tall with brown hair often tied up in a bun with one curl hanging down; she has green eyes and regular pierced ears. She's a scientist/ plumber; she married a contractor named Ash with strawberry blonde hair and sky blue eyes like his son. We all live in Maysville a not so tired old town.

Ben~

Another summer being spent with Grandpa and Gwen. We'll be kicking more alien butt especially with my new side kick Gwen and her anodite powers. I can't wait to see what we run in to this summer.

"Ben! Would you quit writing in that stupid journal, we are coming up on a new town."

"It looks abandoned."

"It's not abandoned, I see tons of people…Well maybe not tons but I still see people."

Looking around I did see people not a whole lot of people but people none the less.

"Ben look there's a girl our age."

Gwen pointed at a teenage girl walking down the side walk with a younger kid.

"Whoa! I wonder who that is."

"I don't know maybe we'll meet her when Grandpa stops."

"No kidding you don't know we've never been here and never seen *sign* her."

Placing my hand on my chin and placing my elbow on the edge of the window.

"Hey guys welcome to Maysville a quit old town just outside of Nashville. This is where we are staying for the summer."

"Why? Don't we usually travel in the RV.?"

Gwen asked.

"Yeah Grandpa."

"Well we are staying here because I'm going to try to keep you out of trouble and reduce the use of the omnitrix!"

"What, why? That's what we do is kick alien butt."

"Not this summer Benjamin Tennyson."

Uggghhh

Well at least there's something good about this town. I thought as looked back at the smoking hot girl walking down the street.

"Here we are; the hotel we are staying at."

"Awesome!"

I said practically running out of the RV. We check in and unpacked .

"Hey Gwen want to go walking around?"

"Uh sure."

"Well I'll see you guys later than."

"Ok grandpa."

I said running out the door to our room. Still running me and Gwen were outside and running down the sidewalk.

"Ben! Why are we running?"

"Oh sorry."

I said slowing to walk as we pursued down the street.

"So why do you feel like walking all of the sudden?"

"Oh you know exercise and stuff."

"Ben you never exercise, come on tell the truth."

"Her."

I said as I saw the girl walking toward us.

"Uh figures."

Alex~

"Come on sky keep up."

I said jokingly to my younger brother as I looked back at him walking behind. I started walking backwards until I tripped and fell, but I was caught by something. When I looked up I saw a boy around my age holding me up.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex~

"Oh Hey I'm sorry."

I said looking up at the strange boy I had never seen before.

"Oh not a problem. Are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks."

I said standing up and turning to face him soon realizing there was a girl there too.

"Hi I'm Gwen and this is my annoying cousin Ben."

"Oh Hi I'm Alex and this is my little brother sky."

Looking at this I was trying to remember if he was familiar, not many people just visit Maysville you either live here or are passing through. He had messy longish brown hair, green eyes and stood about 5'8". The girl he was with had red hair pulled into a pony tail also with green eyes. I didn't recognize him or her; I looked down and pondered for a second when I saw the omnitrix on his wrist. I quickly put my hands behind my back and so did sky.

"Wow nice watch dude."

"Oh thanks, your necklace is pretty cool."

I pulled my right hand up to my neck and felt the chain around my neck.

"Uh thanks."

"So what is there to do around here?"

Gwen asked.

"Well not much; you can walk around, go to the arcade, swim in the lake and go to see a movie a the theater."

"Wow that sounds fun you guys want to go?"

"Sure, how about you guys?"

Ben asked us.

"Um sure why not?"

We walked down to the movie theater and went to see The Psycho at the Lake.

"Are you sure he should watch this movie?"

As he pointed to Sky.

"Yeah he's fine we watch these kinds of movies all the time at home, he's actually been dying to see this movie for a long time."

"Ok"

We all took our seats, Gwen was next to the wall Ben was next to Gwen and I got put next to Ben because Sky wanted to be next to aisle. As the movie started I forgot about the omnitrix and put my arm on the rests next to me. After a while Ben had done the same thing and momentarily rested his arm on mine. I wouldn't have cared if it wasn't the one with the omnitrix on it. I quickly jerked my hand and arm away trying to prevent him from noticing. I pulled out my phone and pretended I had a message from Sky and me's mom. I told them we had to go, that our mom needed our help with something. We bolted out of the theater.

"Alex what's going on?"

"Sky he might of noticed the omnitrix."

"So he has one too."

"And mom told us to never let anyone find out what it is or why I have it."

"But if he has one doesn't he already know what it is."

"Yes, but he might not know as much as us Sky."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex~

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I didn't see a person that looked like him the photo mom showed us of the plumber's"

"Why would you? That photo was taken when mom was your age."

"Because people resemble their parents, like you and strawberry blonde hair and your dads and my brown hair like my moms, you know that Sky."

Ben~

I was walking to hotel with Gwen; looking at my feet thinking about Alex.

"Ben what's up with you? You've been acting weird ever sense we left the theater."

"Uh oh it's just Alex."

"Oooo does someone have a crush?"

"No it was what was on her wrist when I accidently rested my arm on hers."

"What was it?"

"It felt something resembling the omnitrix."

I said seriously and concerned looking at Gwen.

"What?! What do you mean it was like omnitrix?"

She said stopping and looking at me concerned.

"Just what I said it had a shape that felt like the omnitrix."

"We have to tell grandpa!"

"No what if I was wrong, what if it was just some bracelet? I mean as far we know only one omnitrix exists."

"Exactly, as far as we know. It could very well be another omnitrix Ben."

"Fine we'll talk to Grandpa."

Crossing my arms looking at her angrily.

Alex~

"MOM!"

"What Alex?"

"Mom we the other omnitrix!"

I saw my mom coming around the corner from the kitchen.

"Really?!"

"Yes, it's in the hands of boy named Ben he's around my age."

"Oh my god this is great."

She said ecstatically as twirled in a circle.

"It is?"

"Yes this means you've found him."

"Uhn."

Ben~

"Grandpa we have to talk."

"Why, did something happen?"

"You could say that."

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"Um I think there's another omnitrix out there."

"What?!"

"Well we were out walking and we ran into this girl and we all went to see a movie and when I went to rest my arm on the rests her arm was there…"

"Ok Ben slow down."

"Well when I rested my arm on hers I felt something that resembled the omnitrix."


End file.
